NeS1 Post 218
In NeS1 Post 218 the scene shifts to something completely different where Gebohq decides to try and explain the art of comedy in a very deadpan fashion. After receiving a Budweiser beer from an otter and argument between two lizards ensued, in reference to the Budweiser Chameleons advertisements, Gebohq explains the comedy of the scene and how it works. By the end it is revealed that the whole scene was staged to promote subliminal messaging to the Reader. In the Writers' Realm the Writers are drinking and taking Coke when Antestarr the Writer wants to end the Never-ending Story in an effort to end his job as a writer. Post Ares' Clone: (in best british-monotone accent) And now for something, completely differentAnd Now for Something Completely Different article, Wikipedia.. *As the words were uttered, the camera vision blips into blackness, as if stopping the end of a scene. When the camera is turned on again, the reader sees the arena in a much fuzzier view, much like a home movie, or a documentary. Standing in front of the camera is Gebohq, wearing a simple black suit.* Geb: We will now venture into the world of comedy and find out excatly what makes something funny. Take this furry animal for instance. *Gebohq gestures his hand towards the ground, and the reader now sees an otter that had just scuttled into view.* Geb: (clearing his throat) Hello there, Matt. Would you happen to know where I could obtain a beer? *The animal mutters an incoherent squeaking, native to the otter tongue. The animal then puls out a BudwieserBudweiser article, Wikipedia. from behind and holds it up to Geb. Two lizardsLouie, Frankie, and the Ferret section, Budweiser Frogs article, Wikipedia. then enter the scene.* Lizard #1: We could have done that so much better. Why do people love that animal more than us? Lizard #2: Because he's an affable animal that everyman can relate to. Lizard #1: And we're not? I can speak French. Think it can do that? *The two lizards scuttle back to whence they came, bickering all the way.* Geb: Now see here, there are many levels at which the humor was introduced. On an average reader scale, the absurdity of the otter handing me a beer might strike amusment in someone. Commercial tie-ins often help too, and those businesses in turn return their thanks. *looks over at two volumptuois women, who begin to giggle. Geb turns back to the camera.* Also, the dedicated readers know that relations between this otter and THE Otter could be made, making it all teh more funny. And in a sick, absurd way, the writer of this post had some inside joke played in as well. *Gebohq walked to his left, teh camera following.* Geb: As you may have picked up, humor is best recieved when unexpected. Several unwritten rules include not explaining the joke--oops, heh--say teh right joke to the right audience, and timing and delievery is of the essence. Now, I will continue this documentary with-- random reader: Hey! Is that subliminal messages being filtered through this production? *Several messages behind Gebohq that read things such as "Involve your friends in the Neverending Story, or we'll kill your family" and ""Tell your friends to tell your friends about the Neverending Story, the one an only thing that matters: you live on it" could be seen.* Geb: I don't know what you're talking about. That's utter rubbish. Now, as I was saying- This documentary is interrupted for a special announcement. A speech from- random reader: Hey, it's the narator! Get 'em! Damn, time to high-tail it outta here! *As the unruly mob of readers go after the narrator, not to be confused with Ares' clone, Gebohq sighs to himself. Geb: Why can't we all just be friends? (voice from off camera): Why can't any of this story make sense and have some form of linear plot? Geb: Because of the writers of course... --------------*In the Massassi Interactive Story Board offices, a wild party began, and CokeCoca-Cola article, Wikipedia. of both kinds flowed strongly through all their veins.* Sem the writer: Yeah! I am one with the Force! Geb the writer: Are the whores here yet? Maybechild the writer: Put the MetallicaMetallica article, Wikipedia. music up LOUDER! Otter the writer: What? Antestarr the writer: Wooo...I'm going to end this horrible job of mine right now and FINISH the Neverending Story! The comet will soon hit the Super Star Destroyer and NOTHING will be left of them! Mwahahaha...haha..heh. Woo. Heh heh. OK, now where are those twinkiesTwinkie article, Wikipedia.?... References External References Category:Post Category:NeS1 Post